The invention relates to a water-bearing domestic appliance.
It is known that circulation pumps can be fitted by means of two or more suspension elements in water-bearing domestic appliances, such as dishwashers for example. This allows both the weight of the circulation pump and any torque, vibrations and oscillations it generates to be absorbed. Until now the circulation pumps in appliances with containers above said circulation pumps were either suspended at the bottom from a base part or with additional parts from the container. This has the disadvantage that a plurality of necessary suspension elements means high costs and involves increased fitting outlay.